


In another timeline, in another place, with another ending to it all.

by DreamingForeverNightmare



Series: split souls au various spin offs (really bad undertale au) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Some may die but jerry is probably not one of them..., Undertale AU, read if you dare!, this will go badly, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/DreamingForeverNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ended differently in this timeline, the barrier was put up not to trap the monsters but to protect them, the humans that hated monsters and the evil monsters (cuz folklore sure has a lot of good and evil monsters...) were defeated, the good monsters were only sealed away for 10 years. Peace was returned and the monsters returned to their separate kingdoms (cuz I believe they all had different kingdoms for different types before the war) and tried to go back to normal. Years pasted and war was a threat again, the new princess in charge of the 7 mages and keeping peace... Well needed mages! And an army to protect the monsters... The reincarnations and bloodlines of the past 7 might work? We'll have to see... But can this new princess keep another war from braking out or will she be forced to make the order for monsters to be sealed again in the name of peace? (This will suck...) how it plays out is up to you! Maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A look into the past (this is prolong.)

**Author's Note:**

> Right so first off... Again playing off of my famcanon... But you don't have to read this note for this chapter, unless you want some very in site on my au'ed versions of the characters. The original orange Mage was the skeleton king... And papyrus is the replacement/reincarnation? And skell (the name of my version of the orange soul) hated humans and was kinda like underfell papyrus tell the princess of the mages from his time kept bugging him, he liked her. So in this one she doesn't die in the other she did...? Anyways papyrus is slightly like skell in the aspect he's serious but still a lot like normal papyrus. Also skeleton monsters in my fancanon could disguise themselves as humans which skell and papyrus and sans cuz I said so, do in this story pretty much all the time... Ember or Amber I forgot is the yellow soul from the past, she's somewhat quite and as a past. Frisk and Chara again are the two halfs of red (the red soul) but can fuse like crystal gem in this to make red XD cuz why not? Red was a kind person but in the other story I'm writing hated humans after the war, in this red is just over protective of monsters yet has a sad backstory involving monsters. Chara is the warrior side, frisk the Mage, Chara is over the top yandere protector of monsters, frisk just wants everyone safe and happy. And again sans is the blue soul, the original was a cry baby that had enough magic to blow up mount ebot and everything in a 1000 mine radius, he couldn't control it... His name was Samuel, and he lost his right eye in the war (as to why sans' left glows in a genacide run?) This sans is similar... Undyne is related to the green soul but I just can't see her as the green soul, maybe yellow but green is just not her... So Asriel get's to be green yay! But the original green was a girl :| he's just the best they have on short notice, no relation to the green soul he is just super nice... Yee I will come up with more later! Someone give me a name for the green soul and the purple soul! XD These notes are probably longer then the chapter! XD suggestions are welcomed.

The war was cold, no wait that was the mountain. Blood and dust was everywhere. Skell and the others were on the front line, "She's late! Where is she?" Red said trying to look for her as they fought "Maybe she realized princesses shouldn't be on war lines?" Samuel asked tried his best to dodge attacks and fire back. "Naw she's to stubborn to do that." Skell said sending more bones at the enemies, the others wondered how these guys could casually talk as that fought... "Focus people this is no time for chatter..." Ember said easily fighting off the bad monsters "W-we're trying... But I only have a shield... I'm a healer not a fighter..." The one in green said trying not to get killed and tend to other's injuries. The princess just as skell had said was to stubborn to let them fight without her and tried to make her way to their side "I didn't miss out all the fun did I?" She asked grinning at skell. "Far from it, just be careful." He said sighing, he had learned not to argue with her a long time ago.

As they fought the princess (her name is lily, the future princess is called crystal.) had gotten separated from the others, Skell quickly took notice of this and left Samuel's side to look for her, knowing her, she was doing something foolish and would need help. That's when he spotted her, and her ex guard, the man that offed her parents a while back, she didn't see him and was busy dealing with someone else. "PRINCESS LOOKOUT!" Skell yelled making her aware of the traitor's attack, she quickly block his attack braking her own weapon sadly, which was a bow, she quickly pulled out an arrow dealing with the traitor by making him in to much pain to do anything... "Thank you skell!" She said grinning at him.

After a while it became apparent that this was a losing battle, to many good monsters were at risk... "Change of plans! We're doing plan b. We'll have it set up to disappear when it's safe to leave." The princess told everyone sadly. And that's just what they did, they made a barrier to keep both sides from getting the other and continued the fight with only their army present. Pretty soon even the princess was forced to leave the battle zone...

-skipping cuz I really don't want to change the rating just for one chapter...-

 

10 years pasted many life's lost but it was finally over... The mages and their armies had won. The good monsters would walk the surface again... Samuel was injured during the war but he was mostly hurt by his unstoppable tears burning his injury... "It burns!" He kept saying crying harder "Then stop crying." Skell would order him which would just make him cry more out of fear. Red was fine other then her old wounds two cuts on the edges oh their eyes like those eyeliner things to make your eyes look bigger and pointer, had been reopened and now had dust in them. Skell was fine, he was a boss monster after all... He just nicked his human form a bit, which by the way was that of a 20 year old now somewhat tall, very pale, black hair and his ever glowing orange eyes. Samuel was pale to not as pale as skell but still... He had dirty blonde hair and cute blue eyes. Red was a light yellowish color with bright pink cheeks and brown short hair, red eyes, there wasn't a day they were without their cloak and blade. Ember had orange hair and yellow eyes.

Anyways the war was over, Skell's kingdom of the skeletons had become just a dusty memory a long time ago... But he would fix that in time. A young Asgore now being forced to become king of whatever this kind are would need all the help he could get and Red was plenty willing, Samuel following after even if he did fear monsters.... Wait why was he defeateding them again? Ember took in orphaned monsters cuz she liked them. The green soul could see her kid again along with her husband. The 7 parted ways still staying in touch... Well skell having no family and very little people stayed by the princess's side tell her final days...

___________________________________________

"Tell me the story again mister!" A very interested child asked the old turtle monster her brown hair in her face and her light blue almost white eyes looking at him hopefully. "Another time... Don't you have something you have to do?" He asked grinning at her "Oh yea! I have to go meet mister Dreemur and the king of the skeleton, but I wanna hear the story again!" She said stubbornly "Next time I swear." She sighed before leaving to go to the Dreemur's kingdom. "She's just like lily..." He said softly.


	2. Chapter 1: The kingdom of the skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing :D

Sans was waiting outside the gates to the kingdom for one of the Red Mages to show up with human princess that was supposed to marry his brother. Sure he wasn't to happy about it seeing as his brother was forced to take responsibilities for a whole kingdom when he was just a child, AND his dear little brother is also has to marry someone to keep the kingdom thriving.  Although Papyrus didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed to like talking to the girl. Sure they only met 3 times before now but still... Sans couldn't help but wonder if he to would have to marry for the good of the kingdom one day, he hoped not, he wasn't to fond of the idea of marriage. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Frisk one of the kinder of the two Red Mages.

"Good evening Sans. I hope you are doing well today." Frisk said acting very formal, it always bothered Sans how formal the two Mages acted around certain people. "Hey kid, didn't I say you don't have to act so formal around me?" Sans asked raising an eyebrow "My apologies, I was unaware I was talking f-... I mean sorry Sans..." Frisk said trying to correct their speech pattern. Crystal giggled next to Frisk watching the two chat about how to not be formal was really funny to her. "What's so funny?" Sans asked glancing at her "Oh sorry. It's just cute how you get so worked up about Frisk being polite... No one else comments on it but you and your brother." Crystal explained her voice soft and kind. Sans nodded before showing the two into the kingdom, he informed them that Papyrus wasn't there and that he wouldn't be back for another day or so. The two nodded understandingly and Sans offered to let them stay in the castle tell Papyrus came back, which the great fully accepted.

When Sans went back to whatever work he was doing before, Frisk decided they wanted to explore the town and maybe get somethings to bring back to Asriel and Chara. Crystal on the other hand wanted to look for the library to read about the kingdom's history, She found it quite odd how different each kingdom remembers the past. So the two split ways and agreed to meet back at the castle before twilight. The town had many skeletons and humans even a few that were somewhere in between! It was all fairly normal to anyone that was used to being near monsters.

Crystal got lost after checking out 12 books about different things like the history of the kingdom, the human monster war, all about magic, what monster is what, and a book about the last king of the kingdom. She wondered around the town trying to figure out how to get to the castle from where she was, but in the end gave up and sat by a statue of a girl holding some flowers up, She opened one of the books and started to read it to herself aloud. She was nearing an important part when someone interrupted her. "The princess came again the next day this time with some white lilies in her hand 'Here mister king of the skeleton! I thought if you don't like roses for their thorns maybe a lily is your favorite flower!' the young princess say smiling at the cold skeleton be-" "Should such a young lady be out this late?" A female voice asked, Crystal looked up and saw a lady with dark purple eyes standing over her "Oh... Sorry miss! I got lost and just decided to read for a bit." Crystal said getting up and bowing to the woman. "Oh that's fine Crystal. Come I will show you to the castle your friend was very worried for you." the lady said before walking off to the castle.

Once there Frisk tackled Crystal with a hug and shook her like crazy "Do you have any idea how worried I was for you?! Don't do that to me your highness!" Frisk said before letting the other go. "Sorry I couldn't find my way here... But miss Veronica helped me so it's fine right?" Crystal asked pointing at the purple eyed lady who just laughed "I think I see why my son likes you so much." Veronica said before shaking her head and going into the castle, Frisk and Crystal followed her and she showed them to the rooms they would stay in.

The next morning Crystal and Frisk went to the dinning hall to see if Papyrus was back yet which he was! He was sitting at the front of the table with Veronica and Gaster sitting on either side of him, and his brother on the other end of the table. "Oh good morning you two, did you sleep well?" Veronica asked smiling at them she was probably just happy to have another human around seeing as her husband and kids were skeletons... The two nodded and sat down, Crystal sat next to Gaster and Frisk next to Sans. Crystal started to tell them about this book she was reading about the last king and his love, and Papyrus joined in by pointing out that the last king kept all the flowers she gave him in a garden. Crystal taking interest asked to see this garden which Papyrus promised to show her next time she visited. Then they stared to talk business which was mostly about who they were allied to and what they would get out of it if they stayed allied with each other, it was mostly Gaster talking though seeing as Papyrus didn't know much about how it worked yet.

 


End file.
